


Rek This

by Faiktra



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Banter Bros, Let Cody Have A Vacation 2kforever, Let Rex Take A Nap 2kforever, everyone drops by to drag obi-wan and u know what? thats fair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 22:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17031123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faiktra/pseuds/Faiktra
Summary: tumblr prompt: "I think the word for what you usually are is 'reckless'"





	Rek This

“I think the word for what you usually are is ‘reckless’.”

“Me!? I’m reckless? What about you?” Anakin’s affronted outburst echoes in the room they’ve commandeered to finally get some paperwork done. Well, some people are doing mission reports and other people are just complaining about said mission reports. Obi-Wan takes a sip of tea that has long since gotten cold and struggles to hide the grimace that wants to force it’s way onto his face.

“What about me?”

Anakin scoffs dramatically, always, always dramatically with that one, and nudges Captain Rex with his elbow. “Rex, back me up here. Obi-Wan is way more reckless then I am, right?”

Obi-Wan sympathizes with the exhausted expression the captain wears when he looks up at Anakin from his own mountain of flimsi. “I’d really rather not get involved, sir.”

Obi-Wan sighs and tries to wrangle his former padawan into actually following through with his responsibilities. “Thank you, Captain…now, Anakin–” He almost misses the mischievous glint in Rex’s eyes.

“But General Skywalker did have to learn it from somewhere…”

“Captain…” groaned a face hidden behind hands.

“Rex!” laughed a face brightened with amusement.

“General?” smirked a face poorly portraying innocence.

“Cody.” finished a face from the recently opened door, watching the scene with a mixture of confusion and bemusement. “What’s happening here?”

Rex turns to grins at his vod, pointedly ignoring the Jedi behind him. “General Kenobi seems to think he’s not reckless.”

Cody’s eyebrows raise as he lets his gaze slide over to his general. “Oh…is that what he thinks…?” Obi-Wan sniffs, delicately, raising his mug to drink before remembering its contents and setting it down with a huff.

“I don’t know what you’re implying,Commander–”

“36 times.”

Obi-Wan blinks slowly, watching as Cody moves in to the room and sets down the fresh pot of caf on their table. “Pardon?”

The commander, tugs a sheet out of his belt and taps it. “I have stopped you from doing something bantha-shit crazy 36 times.”

Cody relishes the silence before continuing. “This week.”

**Author's Note:**

> cody went to get caf and fell asleep standing up for about 15 minutes and so everything immediately descended into chaos
> 
> join me on the sinking ship that is tumblr @ashayam-faiktra


End file.
